chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Klaus Calwin
Klaus Calwin (full name Klaus Kenneth Calwin) is the son of Lotan Calwin and Athena. He is their only son and is half werewolf and half vampire. This means that he gains traits of both werewolves and vampires. He is a member of the Greek Coven and often helps in daily activities. Although he is a member of this coven, he often visits the Firelock Coven, as many of his family members are a part of them. History When Klaus was just born, he first used his gift to make him have a sister, in rewarding his parents in having two children. After doing so, he was very weak as a child but his strength soon built up, due to his vampire and werewolf heritage. At a few weeks old, Klaus could see that his sister could be in danger, as she was nearly a victim in the attack against the children of the moon. During the battle, Klaus grew worried about his sister and saw that she too wanted to be more special. Klaus gave his sister protection, by giving her a gift. This left him very weak, and left him in a coma. However, he did wake from it, and the family returned to Athena's coven in Greece. Vampire/Werewolf Being both a type two vampire and a werewolf means that Klaus gains physical features and traits from both sides. As a vampire Klaus is stronger, faster and has heightened senses. Klaus also has quicker reflexes and more stamina. He is also invulnerable to attacks, because he simply heals from them - however his skin is not cold and icy but soft and tough. Also as a vampire Klaus is naturally beautiful. As a werewolf it means that he has greater senses than an ordinary human being, as well as greater speed and strength. Klaus also has greater strength when even in his human form. He is able to shift into a werewolf, and also grew rapidly and stopped ageing once he reached full maturity, merely a week after his birth. Klaus can elongate his fangs as well as shift into a large powerful werewolf, because of his vampiric side. Special Gifts Divine Reward Klaus seems to have inherited this gift from his father, as his father had the same gift. Although his father lost this gift long before Klaus' birth, his son still gained it. The gift allows Klaus to sense or feel a person's wishes or desires and give them their wish, but also allows him to see a person's fear and bring that upon them. This will allow him to cause illusions or to bring their desires and worst fears to life. Klaus has used this gift many times and seems to be stronger than his father's, as he actually makes it a reality rather than an illusion. His father has only ever used this gift to cast a person's fear whereas Klaus has only used this gift to cast a person's wishes, but however, they were both capable of using both aspects. Coven Klaus is a member of the Greek Coven. He is not a member of any werewolf pack. Appearance Klaus has dark green eyes, and has thick brown hair and takes after his father's build. He is slightly smaller than his father. As a werewolf, he is a large grey wolf, about five times the size of himself normally. He has sharp fangs too which he can elongate and use to bite his victims, and he can also produce these fangs in his wereform. Etymology Klaus is a diminutive of the name Nicholas and is a Greek name meaning "people of victory". This could refer to how he was victorious in the one battle he has currently fought in, or it could refer to how his father's family have won several battles, though Lotan did not fight in them personally. His middle name Kenneth means "handsome" which has Irish origins. His middle name could be in reference to him being a handsome man. It can also mean "born of fire". His surname Calwin is French and means "bald". Category:Characters